


The New World

by shores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: "Hunters and vampires work together now, didn't you get the memo?!"No, Deem did not. All she got was a mocking remark from a vampire who didn't bother to put up a fight as she raised her loaded-with-sacred-bullets gun.





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



 

Deem knew all about what an undead's bite did to humans, to the living. It started with a scorching pain, beginning from the bite and travelling through the whole body like an angry fire determined to burn a human inside out. Then everything felt as though it was shutting down, soul slowly slipping the grasp, but there wasn't an exact pain. _There is... It's like fading,_ Sally had said weakly before she stopped breathing and her body stilled.

  
Now, Deem was sure that an undead's bite would not go exactly like that for a vampire, an undead should not be wanting to bite a vampire in the first place since they're technically dead, but regardless, it most certainly should not cause this: whimpers - barely muffled - and writhing and thighs pressing hard against each other as a desperate mean to find relief, release.

"Are--are you aroused?" Deem asked, feet steady on the woods' ground and armed hand still raised, ready to land at its target.

"Hunters and vampires work together now, didn't you get the memo?! Goddamn it, you idiot! Look what you've done--oh, fuck! You--you" The Vampire could not keep her eyes open, nor the stream of swears for her voice broke into moans and low sounds that do good (forgotten) things to Deem's stomach.

Deem's mouth remained agape for a moment, and no, she did not get the memo. All she got was a mocking remark about her job, her purpose in life, being no longer valid - needed - from a vampire who didn't bother to put up a fight as she raised her loaded-with-sacred-bullets gun.

Thin branches getting broken under the many undead's feet all around managed to bring Deem's focus back. They're getting closer. "We will never work with you!" She spat, but the sight before her - the appearing weakness, the loud need -seemed to take away all the hatred she _supposedly_ still had toward vampires until she's left with the chill of the night and her own soaring heat. Such an annoying mix that sent shudders down her spine.

"The world fell apart in case you haven't noticed! But of course even that can't stop you from chasing us down. Typical, idiotic hunter."

Deem tightened her hold on her wooden stake, the familiar groans of the undead felt like they were echoing from everywhere, nearing thanks to The Vampire's hardly restrained noise.

She thought for a second: she could easily plunge her stake into The Vampire's still heart, run away from the incoming danger while The Vampire's body turn to ashes, and hide in one of the houses she checked earlier. She would wait until it's safe again before continuing her way to The Hunters' League's emergency location number three. But there was something wrong about killing said vampire while she's helpless and clearly in pain (among other things).

There was something wrong about killing a foe who would not be able to fight back, or even attack like she's supposed to.

The Vampire looked at her then, and she's looking at her with spite. "You didn't know what an undead's bite does to us, did you?" She growled, "what a hunter! It arouses us to death. You should be fucking happy right now! Just another va--ah!"

She averted her gaze, trying to regain her composure. "Just- just another vampire dead, right?" She tried to uncurl her limbs and get up from the rough ground, but all failed and she's back next to the body of the undead who bit her ankle. With a moan caught in her throat, she tugged her lower lip between her teeth, eyes squeezed shut and one hand reaching to her crotch.

  
Deem gasped as her moans fill the night - sweet and needy, the wooden stake almost slipping her grasp as her heart pounded and her pussy clenched in an undeniable need. But a growl from behind nudge her into taking action fast. She tucked her weapon away, swung her backpack on her shoulder before wrapping both arms around The Fallen Vampire.

  
"There are a few abandoned houses nearby, I checked them earlier."

The lithe woman did not resist, she did stuttered a few swears but everything she said ended up being a whimper so beautiful-sounding that Deem did not repulse in disgust when she should.

*

The house with a mattress in the empty pool had a room upstairs with an easy route of escape. Everything inside the house was crumbled all over, and the room was no different.

"How do you fix it?" Deem asked as she barricaded the door. It could stand on its own, but she did not want to risk it while she's stuck with a beast who was so vocal about her pain, her lust and need.

Once she's finished, Deem was confronted by the wideness of the room. By the huge bed with The Vampire draped on it, and by the dying flashlight making everything look even more hollow.

  
"What do you think? Either you fuck me through it or I suck you dry- ah!" Her hand was working fiercely inside her pants. "It's either you or your blood, and I so- I so don't want that icky hunter blood of yours, I'd rather die!" She lifted her head to pierce Deem with an almost focused gaze before turning on her stomach and starting to hump her hand on the mattress.

The evident desperation got to Deem even before she realized it, her pussy pulsed with unwanted lust, her walls clenching on nothing again and again until wetness started to drip. She turned her hands to tensed fists when her fingers shook with an itch to touch The Vampire.

Deem attempted to regain full focus. "Fine, then fucking die already! And all blood is the same to you. You probably wish you can bite me right now, don't you? You're waiting for me to get closer." But her words feel empty, and though Deem would like to pin that on her embarrassingly aroused body, clouding her mind with hot flutters twisting and settling in every nerve's end, she could not.

  
The Vampire looked weak, _was weak_ , and the four minutes walk to the house, with undead dangerously close around them, had been all Deem needed to get an impression of the matter: this vampire could not attack her in her current condition, and from the attempt she just made to reply Deem's accusation, which ended up a failure, Deem started to feel that The Vampire indeed hadn't been trying to attack her in the woods earlier. Just like she said before the undead bit her.

  
Deem watched her cover her face in her arm, foreign nervousness settling in her limbs that she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

  
_She's suffering,_ Deem could not miss the truth of that. The Vampire wasn't even trying to curse at her anymore, her hips were rocking so hard the bed squeaked and Deem's own hips ached - desperate to thrust against something wet and warm, and The Vampire's whimpers were desperate and needy, tugging at Deem's heart.

"Hey, you need to get rid of it fast before you draw someone's attention."

Deem willed her heart to calm, and her pussy to fucking calm, but the lack of Hunter Confidence, Strength, from her voice was telling; she had one job right now and it wasn't killing this vampire.

  
Deem's jeans felt tight against her when The Vampire neither answered nor her pace faltered, she tried to cling to what remained of herself, of her Hunter-self. "I'll wait outside if you need privacy or-"

"It won't work, don't you get it?! I can't... I can't get rid of it on m-my own. I... I need you."

Deem's heartbeats felt like being caught right in her throat with how broken The Vampire's voice was - with how defeated and fading it was. Almost sounding like Sally's voice. The vampire chuckled. "I fucki--ng need you."

  
Deem lost it even before she tried to consider her options again. She hurried to the bed and made a quick job of getting The Vampire out of her pants.

  
There weren't tears in The Vampire's eyes when they met Deem's, but there was something weak in them, something akin to hurt and surrender.

It felt like seeing Sally go all over again. "What's your name?"

*

  
It took The Vampire, _Max_ , three orgasms before her pace finally slowed down. And it seemed that it had taken Deem an apocalypse to finally know how wonderful and sweet the heat of a vampire's pussy was. (Deem knew why the woman in her arms was warm when she should not be. There were only a couple of reasons and Deem knew she knew them, but she's too busy to connect the dots. She's busy marveling the sight of lust consuming Max - eyes were leisurely closed, moans spilled through her parted lips, and riding Deem's fingers relentlessly while faint light guided their unabashed movement.)

  
Deem, being two fingers deep in Max's warm, velvety pussy, held her tight with her free hand when another climax hit her hard. She's unable to take her eyes off of her. With every thrust and every tremble of the strands of her black, long hair, with her arousal completely coating Deem's hand, The Hunter dripped even more, almost soaking her own clothes.

  
It took another two orgasms before Max could speak again, and not once during this whole time did Deem thought of raising her guard from the ground.

  
Max's fingers fisted her jacket from behind, a deep sigh filling the momentarily quiet.

  
Deem had to scatter the returning haze yet again when Max, naked from waist down, clung to her tightly.

She swallowed hard, finding her voice. "Why would an undead bite you?" Deem asked, and didn't retract the question when she realized she might have the answer already. Her fingers were getting tired, wrist sore, but she had been trained to endure tiresome and (apparently) she had missed the warmth and the feel of a needy pussy so she simply pressed one finger pad at the spot she learned weakened Max the best and brushed her thumb over her clit.

That elicited a beautiful groan from the woman straddling her, long and satisfied.

Max managed to steady her movement again, clearing her throat. "I had blood in me. Fresh and warm blood provided by a lovely barber from my camp just before I went out for a supply run."

  
Deem's body tensed at that; her heart missed a beat as an essential need within her was provoked sharply.

Max noticed the change, of course. She hummed. "I know, I felt the same thing when I first was offered to unite our powers." She rocked her hips harder, suddenly she's in control. "Vampires asking for blood instead of taking it as if it wasn't their right? That sounded like the kind of bullshit I didn't want any of."

Deem took her index out and palmed Max's sex, adding pressure to her clit gained her control again as Max shuddered with a sudden peak. She asked with familiar contempt returning while Max writhed in pleasure. _It's familiar, but fleeing._ "Really? That's what you didn't like? Not the fact that you would be working with your eternal enemy?"

Max paused her movement and they locked eyes. There was that usual pride vampires always wore in their look, their words and gaze. It had been absent when the undead's bite gave her more pain than lust.

"Humans are not our eternal enemy. The Sun is, and the likes of you."

Deem tried to counter that, to gather her spite but all she found was her lust still demanding attention.

Besides, Max was probably right.

  
Max neared her then, rested against her, starting a more relaxed pace. "Vampires are stronger than the undead, obviously, but we are not immune to them after we feed." She spoke as if reporting, her body fitting nicely against Deem. The scent of earth clung to Max's hair, and her arousal filled Deem's nostrils.

Deem inhaled deeply, involuntarily pressing Max into her.

"And you know who are not stronger than the undead? Yes, humans." Max's voice, or rather the sighs of relief brushing Deem's skin were distracting, her pussy clenching around Deem's fingers even more. "And to add more weight to the weakness, some humans are so foolish that they become easy meals for the undead, which, as you may have noticed, don't get burned to ashes by the Sun. Unlike us." Max buried her face in Deem's neck, her lips touching Deem's skin as she whispered. "And what would vampires do without humans?"

  
Now Deem had been maintaining her breathing, focusing on the new report with every ounce of focus she had, but then Max told her something. "I can smell you, you know. It's been a while since I got a hunter this wet."

Deem's heart was pounding again immediately, her breath caught in her throat as Max parted her lips and kissed her neck slowly, in sync with a leisured thrust that buried Deem's fingers as deep within her core as possible. Her walls rippled in a quiet high that turned her kiss into a desperate suck.

Deem gasped, her own hips bucking in need.

"You didn't." Deem tried because it just so happened that she had been deprived when she stumbled upon all of this, and by this she meant when a vampire got herself bitten by an undead while she kept moving around carelessly just to tease Deem. _'Catch me if you can, look, I'm not even using my speed.'_

But details did not matter right now, Deem kneaded Max's supple buttock. She was giving in to the sensation her enemy was igniting to greater levels with her mouth.

Max's approving hum weakened Deem easily, her fangs starting to graze Deem's skin. "You smell so nice. Not just your pussy."

At that, Deem discovered that whatever control she might have had over this situation, it was gone for good.

Tears gathered in Deem's eyes when Max's fingers encircled her neck, no longer possessing any ounce of warmth, and roughly exposed the length of it, exposed her pulse point.

  
There should be a threat now, it should be clear in the way Max examined her with her eyes, caressed her pulse point with her thumb, but there was only a strange look that did not scare Deem, that did not make her lust resolve into the fear because there was no fear to begin with.

There was acceptance of facts: the world as she knew it ended and another began, and in this new world it seemed that she should not be killing vampires like she used to.

"Where were you before tonight?" Max questioned, removing herself and sitting on Deem's thighs. "How come you didn't know about the alliance?"

If she noticed the stuck tears, and she must have, she did not comment on them.

  
Deem almost remained dazed by all of it that she moved her numb hand a few seconds late. "I was across the sea with my fellow hunters, finishing off the last of the Leos," Deem answered, aware of the confusion, the conflicted emotions whirling within her.

Max's growl did nothing to scare her as well. "And did you?"

The Leos were kind of important amongst vampires, respected.

"We did," Deem replied with a tired heart, a broken heart. There should be a lot of joy in delivering such news to her foe, but there wasn't any, not even to draw a chuckle or a smirk to piss off Max.

Max got upset nonetheless.

In the blink of an eye, Deem was pulled from the edge of the bed to its middle. Flat on her back with a beast snarling atop of her, and a hand on her neck, firm in pinning her down. "Would it be wild to guess the fate of your fellow hunters, then?"

_Not at all._

  
Deem expected more mocking after her evident silence, after the subtle change in the rhythm of her heart; it was surely caught by Max's senses, but all she got were eyes peering down at her, and a frown of confusion.

Deem smiled, perhaps to herself, perhaps because her mission to kill every vampire had indeed ended along with the last Leo. She relaxed. "No."

Max studied her for a second more, then leaned down in silence to replace her hand with her mouth. "I owe you a few orgasms, Hunter, but not my life."

  
Deem whimpered uncontrollably, not knowing how to react to that or what to do with her hands when Max's own were working on her button and zipper. "You aren't alive." She made an attempt to resist the lust surging anew with every careless brush of cold fingers, with every tame press of teeth on her throat.

"That's debatable," Max answered, tone indifferent.

Deem's resistance crumbled quickly like the leaves she had stepped on while carrying Max earlier as soft lips nipped at the tender flesh under her jaw.

Deem blinked rapidly, gripping the thin covers and trying to hold back any sound she might make, but it felt pointless to do so. Max's hand sneaked inside her underwear, and the vampire teased her by lingering on her mound - her teeth grazing her neck nonstop until suddenly she bit hard, pliant lips enclosing on heated skin.

  
Deem's senses seared with forgotten fear of being bitten, turned, causing her to tackle the vampire onto her back and hover over her. Alerted, confused, and equally aware of how desperate she was for a release.

Max sighed with something that sounded like _'Fucking hunters'_ and irritation before pulling Deem's jeans down and palming her needy sex.

  
Deem pressed against her involuntarily. She managed to hold back her gasp, and keep her weight off Max, but the vampire's fixation on her was weakening. "Do you not want to come?"

 _She did not! And this should stop- wait..._ Deem's thoughts were all over the place; loud and not clear enough to knock some sense into her traitor body.

"I hunted your kind for nine years!" Deem let out in a weak attempt to stop rubbing her pussy on Max's firm hand.

"Interesting. Were you recruited by that joke of a league hunters like to brag about or did my kind killed your whole family and the neighbor's cat?"

(It was the former, but Deem did not register the question at that moment, nor the mocking in it.)

"I killed so many of you I lost count. I- I-" Deem tried to find her words and at the same time tried to redirect her strength on getting up instead of talking, but her eyelids felt too heavy and her thrusts turned harder.

"I'm sure you did," Max said calmly, her other hand reaching for the nape of Deem's neck to pull her down with no resistance from Deem's side whatsoever. "And not even the apocalypse could stand on your way. You're such a good hunter, aren't you? To go this far in doing your job properly. I admire you."

Deem failed to comprehend a response, any response, for it felt like Max aligned her body in a way fitting for Deem only. It felt like she was taking her with unwavering steadiness and strength that Deem almost melted into her. So easily.

"I am," Deem said, her voice breaking and her moans spilling as one finger teased her entrance. "I am a h-hunter. I did my job very-" Deem groaned as Max entered her to the knuckle with one thrust. "Very... well."

Max hummed at that, her lips and teeth back on Deem's neck for more kisses and bites. "Yes, you did, and you can rest now," she whispered, licking her neck and adding two more fingers. "Harder, go harder. You know you can."

Deem did not know if it was the encouragement or the teeth pressing but never sinking into her flesh that did it, but even if she did not want to rock her hips frantically like that, there was no chance in hell she would have been able to not to.

  
Deem came with a muffled groan, thanks to the last of willpower she had. She came hard, her wetness completely spilling all over Max's hand.

Max soothed her through all of it. "There you go. Fuck, you smell so nice, Hunter," she sucked her pulse point more. All the while, her teeth remained present.

But as if it was a punishment for giving in to the lust completely sparked by her enemy, clarity came crashing down on Deem at the mention of her title.

  
Deem tensed with realization, and Max, having noticed instantly, only did one thing: guided her on her back and straddled her naked hips, gazing at her.

(Later, Deem would not be able to stop thinking about how that felt, about how mellow and wet Max's pussy was.)

"One down, seven more to go," Max began, raising her drenched hand to her mouth. "But something tells me you don't want them right now."

She sucked her fingers slowly, Deem wanted to look away, to not notice the way her lips enclosed around her long fingers, but she couldn't. "I don't want them ever." She answered, voice almost trembling.

Max smiled at her before moving toward the bed's edge. "Of course, you don't. Drop by my camp, I trust your skills to find it easily. I'll be waiting to not pay you back."

  
She could use her vampire speed to wear her clothes, but she did not and Deem wanted her gone already. Wanted to fix what she had done. The apocalypse should not justify this! The world brimming over with undead should not, either. Deem did not want them to, but she could not bring herself to be furious, to hate what she did and herself along the way.

  
"Someone said we were the apocalypse once, you know, the cursed end." Max spoke without facing her, the calmest she sounded the whole night. "And centuries later, look at how we lived with humans. With you; hunters."

 

She left Deem at that, she left her with one thought racing to be the loudest and clearest in Deem's head: how Max's teeth never pressed hard into her flesh. They were deadly, a weapon, but they did not kill her. They only gave her pleasure.


End file.
